


First Date

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Beautiful, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Cute, Dating, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Joyful, Late at Night, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Love, M/M, Mention of a migraine, Mentions of hell, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, My First Work in This Fandom, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Promises, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Roman/Virgil Sanders, Romance, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sweet, Tenderness, Thomas Sanders References, True Love, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Virgil/Roman Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: First date between Virgil and Roman Sanders. Minimal mild anxiety, almost 100% fluff and cuteness.This is my first Prinxiety fic. Hope you enjoy!Drop any suggestions or edits in the comments.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	First Date

“This was a mistake. A huge mistake. A terrible terrible mistake”, groaned Virgil as he flopped backward onto his bed. “Why did I have to be so stupid? There is no possible way this can go well. I mean, I’m ANXIETY. I’m not meant for romance. I don’t deserve romance, especially not with him. I’m an antisocial, insecure mess, and he’s, well, HIM! A smooth, passionate, cute… Oh god, this was a mistake.”

“Come now Virgil. Stop that talk! I don’t happen to see the problem.” reasoned Logan as he firmly did his best to calm the anxious younger side. “You like him, right? I have to assume so, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked him out on a date. And I know that he likes you very much, so what’s the worry for? There is more empirical evidence to suggest that you do, even if the thousands of times I’ve caught you staring aren’t enough-oh stop it!”

Upon hearing this, Virgil had turned an impossibly bright shade of red, buried his head under his pillows, and muttered “well if he does like me I don’t deserve it”. 

“You do deserve this! You both do! You two have been dancing around each other, dropping hints and such for too long! Both me and Patton have seen enough of this, and frankly I think Patton might die if you don’t make a move soon. So, if you value our existence, GET READY FOR THE DATE!!” 

Virgil, stunned at the outburst from the normally calm and rational side, gave in at last and shoved Logan out the door to get ready, along with the statement “Fine walking encyclopedia, be quiet leave me alone then. And close the door on your way out!” When the door quietly clicked shut, Virgil locked it and turned to survey the chaos that was his room to find something suitable enough for a date. 

Sadly, this simple action was made much harder by the state of Virgil’s closet. After looking at it for merely a split second, he gave up and pitched backward onto his bed. He would have stayed there, to hell with the consequences, had Patton and Logan not teamed up and threatened to break down his door. 

Doing his best to keep an open mind, Virgil examined his closet again. After scouring it thoroughly, he spotted an item in the back that he had yet to wear. After seeing it, an idea hit Virgil with the force of an out of control train and he grinned. “Maybe this situation isn’t so hopeless after all” Virgil thought to himself as he started putting together his outfit. 

Finally, after an hour’s worth of angst and worry, several passing stages of impending doom, multiple broken objects that had been hurled against the wall in frustration, and several complaints from various sides about blasting Evanescence music, Virgil was as ready for the date as he thought he’d ever be. Doing his best to reign in his anxious nature, he surveyed the outfit in his mirror. 

“If only I could call Roman to tell me how it looks” Virgil thought woefully to himself. Pointedly ignoring the massive butterflies that erupted in his stomach at the mere thought of the golden boy, Virgil decided the outfit was suitable enough for his first ever date. Now the only challenge left was to gain victory over his thoughts in the time that remained before the to-far-away yet much-to-close date with the boy Virgil had been pining over for months. 

Meanwhile, in another room there was a very similar situation… 

Roman had been trying outfit after outfit for hours, determined to find one worthy of the glorious boy he was wearing it for. Roman still couldn’t believe it, even after everything that had transpired between the two. He still couldn’t believe that his feelings were reciprocated by this dark, beautiful deity who had haunted his dreams for so long. Roman found himself repeatedly pinching himself every day to make sure this wasn’t all some gorgeous dream. 

Finally, after managing to give Thomas a terrible migraine asking for fashion advice over and over, Roman settled on an outfit that he hoped would make for a memorable first date. Glancing at the clock on his wall, he realized he had to leave for the date now or risk being late. Praying to every single god and goddess he knew that this would go well, Roman departed. 

Virgil arrived at the lake first. Surveying everything Roman had done to prepare for this, a mixture of amusement and affection bubbled up within Virgil, causing the return of the butterflies in full force. Of course, the butterflies came accompanied with a sensation of giddiness and lightheadedness. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long with his thoughts for Roman to arrive, as Virgil barely had time to prepare himself before Roman shimmered into being. 

In Virgil’s opinion, Roman was looking… he had no words to describe it. Stunned and unable to form words, Virgil could only gaze upon the stunning man and remind himself that this was in fact real. Roman had styled his beautiful dark brown hair in waves, and chose an outfit sent straight from hell to be the downfall of Virgil. 

Roman had chosen a blinding white semi formal suit with bright scarlet and shimmering gold worked in. Snugly cut, the suit clung to Roman’s form, accenting his broad shoulders and muscles. The outfit was finished off with white dress shoes. Realizing he was gaping, Virgil shook off the haze he was in, stood, and offered a shy smile and a “hello” to Roman. Of course, Virgil was unaware of the turmoil behind those beautiful eyes. 

When Roman arrived to find Virgil already there, he began to freak out, but when he took in the other boy’s outfit, all thought was banished from his mind in an instant. It wasn’t until this moment that Roman realized how far gone he was, and strangely he didn’t even care. 

Virgil had shown up in a shining obsidian suit. However, after a few moments Roman realized that there were subtle hints of deep purple and blue worked into the suit, and that Virgil must have spent at least an hour working those shades of color into the suit. His outfit was also snug, showing off Virgil’s slim form. The final pieces of the outfit were the bright black boots Virgil was wearing, and the slight hints of gold eyeshadow that caused his already breathtaking eyes to shine. 

With Herculean effort, Roman dragged his eyes to Virgil’s face and was in an instant trapped in that rare, shy smile on the other boy’s face. As he offered a smile of his own to Virgil, their first date commenced. Both of them, dizzy with happiness and wonder, were completely unaware of the effect they had on the other. 

“Hey there Princey” smirked Virgil, who was completely unprepared for the blinding smile that followed his statement. “Hey there emo nightmare” came the reply. “Shall we?” asked Roman as he gestured to the meal he had set out beside the lake. “Unless you have any better ideas” replied Virgil with another smirk as he headed for the food. Shaking his head, Roman followed. 

The goal of the dinner was for them to get to know each other better, and it was a smashing success. Roman learned that Virgil despised the color orange, hated action films, and adored sugary cereal. Virgil learned that Roman loved country and pop music, hated lettuce, and found the idea of skateboards ridiculous. Both sides were amazed with the other, reveling in the happy dialogue, and thus treated the conversation as if it were a beautiful, breakable thing made of spun sugar and glass. 

The second part of the date was to canoe out to the center of the lake and enjoy the stars. As both boarded the boat, they were overcome with dizzy excitement and nervousness. Virgil remarked to himself that the feeling was like boarding a roller coaster, only multiplied many times over. Roman compared it to the feeling a person got right before they auditioned for a part in a show or play. Both however, acknowledged that whatever this feeling was, it couldn’t be compared to anything else. 

The boat was quiet as it silently, smoothly rushed over the water toward the center of the lake. Both sides were equally scared and had no idea what to do, afraid of ruining the new, precious thing between them. As the boat halted at the center of the lake, their eyes met and an electric shock seemed to zapp through the air between them, seeming to herald things to come. 

“Well the sky is beautiful tonight” remarked Roman after a minute of loaded silence. “However, there are still a few things more beautiful than it.” “Well, I could name one right now” Virgil cautiously ventured. “Pray tell, my dark souled friend. What is this creature so beautiful it outshines the stars?” asked Roman, while ordering his heart to shut up and calm down. Their eyes met again as Virgil whispered “you”. At that moment, Roman was filled with the most intoxicating mix of emotions he had ever felt - wonder, happiness, disbelief, joy… and love. Gathering his remaining will, Roman brought his eyes back to Virgil’s and hesitantly whispered “I have to disagree. I see only one person so beautiful he outshines the stars. And he doesn’t do just that. He provides me with all the light I need to live.” With that, their lips met for the first time. 

In that moment, both boys felt like they were living in a dream, because there was no way real life was this good. Nothing could ever feel so right. There was no way that people were this perfect. There was no way someone could hold so much love for another. 

The kiss was fragile, yet strong. It hinted at something new, yet something that endured. It was as tempestuous as a storm, but as calm as a starry sky. There were no words in this world worthy of describing it. 

After a minute, the two broke apart and shared a wide smile that was, for both of them, shielding a heart bursting with joy. Virgil’s heart was pounding a million beat’s a second, and Roman’s was soaring to impossible heights. With that moment echoing through both sides’ mind and soul, Virgil and Roman moved closer to each other and snuggled up together. As both boys wrapped their arms around the other and raised their eyes to the heavens, both made a silent, unbreakable oath. Not just an oath, it was a promise and a statement resounding with the truths they dared not speak aloud, not yet. 

You are my everything. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and beyond that. Without you, I am nothing. Without you, my life is bleak, empty and dark. 

I will NEVER leave you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Prinxiety fanfic so hope it went ok. 
> 
> If anybody has any suggestions or prompts for another fic, leave them in the comments below!


End file.
